


V. Three is a Party

by causeimdifferent



Series: Wanted [5]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Falling In Love, Jealousy, Love, Love Triangle, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causeimdifferent/pseuds/causeimdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy meets Philip and Philip meets Jimmy.</p><p>They both want Thomas. And Thomas wants them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V. Three is a Party

_It's stupid._

_I should leave it be._

 

„Can we go now?“ Jimmy shifts from one foot to the other. "It's not like we have time to waste, is it?"

„It's not like Phyllis Dare is part of the team", Thomas teases, "Since when are you interested in polo, anyways?“

 

„Um ...“, Jimmy says.

Thomas casts him a glance.

_It is not about the polo at all. It's about Philip._

 

„What are you grinning at?“ Jimmy snaps.

„I'm in a good mood, go figure.“

 

 _I really shouldn't keep on meeting up with Philip_.

Not, that Thomas is not keen on it. That's the point. He is keener on it than he'd like to be.

He's been thinking about Philip a lot that past week.

Especially in bed.

 

„All right, let's do this. But I need you to do me a favor.“

Jimmy raises his brows.

„I … um … need you to keep an eye out.“

„What?“

 

_Dammit, this is awkward, but oh well …_

„You see ...“, Thomas takes a deep breath, „Well, just keep me from doing something stupid, alright.“

„And what would that be?“

„Going home with him“, Thomas sighs.

Jimmy's jaw drops. „You would?“

_Goddammit, Jimmy. Yes. That's the fucking problem.  
_

 

But it would be a bad idea. Beyond a bad idea.

_Even though … why the hell not … just keep it strictly physical._

_Yeah. Who are you kidding, fool? Right, go ahead._

_Go to bed with him, get yourself into a cracking mess all over again._

 

„All right, I'll do it“, Jimmy says.

 

 

Of course Philip looks smashing as he greets them at the entrance of the polo club.

Riding breeches, boots. A killing smile on his face. _God-fucking-dammit._

„I can see, why you like him“, Jimmy snarls.

„I don't like him“, Thomas snarls back.

Jimmy issues a derisive laugh.

 

„Hullo“, he shakes Philip's hand, „I'm Jimmy Kent.“

„Philip“, Philip says and his smile doesn't waver.

But he looks at Thomas – and his eyes say: „Damn!“

_Yes, you got quite some competition._

 

„You told him the wrong way, right?“

Philip chuckles. „Protective little bastard.“

Thomas feels giddy.  
  
 _You really believe he's my man._

 

They lean against a fence, watching (or pretending to do so) the polo match from a distance.

For the first time this afternoon without Jimmy aggressively standing between them, as he's busy looking for the Gents.

 

„I knew you'd bring him.“

„Of course you did. Wasn't that the aim of the exercise: Checking out the rival?“

Philip chuckles. „Besides seeing you again, yes.“

 

Philip's body only just touches Thomas's.

And it feels good.

Familiar.

Thomas remembers the feel of Philip's hair, when he buried his face in it.

Philip has very soft hair.

„Soft like silk, the barber says“, Philip used to banter.

 

„You are looking good. This life seems to suit you“, Thomas says.

„You have that effect on me“, Philip mumbles.

There is silence.

And Thomas prays for Jimmy to return.

_Or I'll have to go home with you right away._

 

„It's not a bad life. Could be worse. In fact I've been lucky I got this job. I really like it. But there are the glances, the talk behind my back.  
People love an arrogant dick fall from grace“, Philip shrugs. „Can't really blame them.“

„Must be tough, sometimes“, Thomas says.

„I was never one to feel sorry for myself. Seems pathetic.“

 

„You told me the wrong way!“ Jimmy squeezes himself between them once more.

„I may have“, Philip chuckles.

_Nonchalant bugger._

Thomas can't but smile.

„Nice to have you back, Jimmy. Just in time“, he quips, not minding Jimmy's body pressing into his. 

And not minding Philip casting him a glance. Amused. And wistful.

Very much so.

 

Thomas can't recall having ever felt so wanted.

And it feels pretty damn good. _  
_


End file.
